Valentine's Revelations
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Satoshi is getting lots of gifts from one person. Just who is giving him these gifts? And does he feel the same? SatoshixIt's a secret until the end of 1st chap :p COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1 Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. That pleasure belongs to the one and only Yukiru Sugisaki. I also do not own the songs.

A/N. I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day. However, writing this means I'm procrastinating from writing Cat And Mouse Act. I'm almost finished the last chapter, I promise! Just bear with me while I get attempt to get this done in time for Valentine's Day XD There will be a sequel of this for White Day. Krad and Dark speaking will be in italics. However, I don't know if Dark is going to speak at all in this.

/Satoshi thoughts/

//Daisuke thoughts// (if needed)

Valentine's Revelations

Satoshi had arrived at school early. He sighed when he saw a note on his desk, and a small bag, presumably filled with chocolates. 'Oh yeah, Valentine's day.' He remembered. Krad said in his mind '_Satoshi-sama, chocolates already? My, you are popular. I wonder what girl got in first this time?_' Satoshi sighed, dropping down into the seat. He lifted up the note, opening it. He read. The note said:

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

You are the strength that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.

_By the end of the day, you will know who has sent you this. I will do something that will make you know it is me, something special to the two of us. I hope you will take my feelings to heart, and let me know how you feel. If you do not reciprocate my feelings, then I understand._

_Yours forever._

Krad whistled. '_Wow, she sounds serious_.' He retorted. '_Something special to the two of you? Is there something that happened with a girl, involving something that she could give you so you knew it was her?_' Satoshi said 'No. Nothing of importance has ever happened with a girl.' Krad teased '_Then maybe its little Dai-chan?_' Satoshi shook his head. 'Impossible. Niwa likes Harada-san, remember?' Krad said '_Risa, Riku, could be any of the girls in this class. They all like you._' Satoshi replied 'Please, younger Harada-san only wants to use me as a social stepladder, and elder Harada-san only has eyes for Niwa. And besides, I'm not interested in any girls at this school.' Satoshi thought to himself /I have to admit, this letter has got me intrigued. It's defiantly caught my interest. I'm looking forward to seeing how this day unfolds./

Krad said '_Satoshi-sama? A girl has caught your interest?_' he said, surprised. Satoshi said 'I'm just intrigued about what else she is going to do during the day.' At this moment Daisuke walked into the classroom, followed by the Harada twins. Daisuke was holding a bag of chocolates that he had clearly just got from Riku. He looked up at Satoshi when he walked in and saw him holding the letter and chocolates. He blushed and quickly looked away. /Strange./ Satoshi thought. /Maybe he's just embarrassed because he got chocolates from Harada-san./ Krad chuckled. 'What?' Satoshi said angrily. '_You'll see._' Replied Krad, still laughing.

At this moment Risa bounded over to Satoshi. 'Hiwatari-san, you already got chocolates?' asked Risa. Satoshi nodded 'And a note.' He said. 'Who is it from?' she asked, jealousy shining clear in her eyes. 'I don't know, it's anonymous.' He replied. Risa said 'Um, Hiwatari-kun, here.' She said, holding out some chocolates. 'I may not have a romantic note for you, but please accept these.' Satoshi nodded 'Thank you, Harada-san.' Risa smiled and walked back over to her twin, where the two started whispering to each other.

Krad chuckled. '_So it wasn't Risa-san. And it's obviously not Riku-san, she already gave chocolates to little Niwa, so who could it be?_' he teased. Satoshi replied to him 'You _know_, don't you, Krad? You know who gave me the chocolates and the note.' Krad chuckled again and said '_It's not exactly hard to work out._' 'Tell me.' Satoshi replied. Krad said '_But, where's the fun in that? Today will be a lot more fun if I don't tell you.'_

Satoshi sighed 'More fun for _you_. Fine, forget it. I'll just wait until the end of the day.' At this moment, the rest of the class came pouring into the classroom, followed shortly after by the teacher. 'Settle down, class. I know today is an exciting day, but there's plenty of time for giving out chocolates later. For now, sit down in your seats.' The class made their way to their seats, boys excited about receiving chocolate, the girls discussing animatedly who they were giving chocolate too.

The class passed with muffled whispers the whole way through it. No one was concentrating on what the teacher was saying. In the end she gave up attempting to teach them and let the class go early. Satoshi left the classroom going to his locker. He pulled it open in order to put in his text books. Inside there was a small bag, again filled with chocolates, a single red rose and another note. He opened the note. It said:

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

_Yours forever._

'_Wow, they really are determined._' Krad said. 'Don't joke, Krad. She's serious. What if it's someone I'm not interested in?' Krad chuckled and said _'From what I've guessed, I think you'll be pleased about who is sending you these things.' _Satoshi said 'Who is it, Krad?' Krad just stayed stubbornly silent inside Satoshi's head, and Satoshi sighed. Satoshi put his textbooks into his locker and collected the ones for his next lesson. He carefully removed the rose, letter and chocolates from his locker, slipping them into his bag. He had to admit, this girl had _defiantly_ caught his attention. He closed his locker, making his way to his next lesson.

Satoshi sat down with a thump in his seat in his next lesson. A girl whose name he didn't know came up to him with a small bag of chocolate. He accepted it with a halfhearted smile and a reluctant 'Thank you.' The girl bounced away, squealing to her friend about what she had done. Satoshi sat waiting impatiently for the lesson to end, before heading up to the roof to eat his lunch. On the roof was another note, another bag of chocolates and another single red rose. He picked up the red rose and the chocolates, putting them into his bag. _'Wow, another one?_' Krad said. Satoshi replied 'This person obviously knows my routine. How else would they know I sit on the roof at lunch?'

Satoshi unfolded the note, reading what it said.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

_Yours forever._

Satoshi re-folded the note and put it into his bag. _'They are determined, aren't they, Satoshi-sama? This person is obviously really serious about you.' _Satoshi nodded, picking up his lunch and beginning to eat it. After he ate, he packed up his lunch and made his way back to the classroom for his afternoon lessons. During the course of the afternoon he found no more letters. He had to admit, he was disappointed. 'School's almost over, and I never found out who the notes were from.' He said to Krad. Krad replied _'Relax, there's still time. Just go up to your room when you get home, okay? I have a feeling about something.'_

Satoshi packed up his things when the lesson ended, and walked out of the classroom. He walked home, arriving there half an hour later. He dumped his bag on the floor, and walked to his room. On his bed was a single red rose. There was also another note, and a necklace. Krad chuckled _'I thought so. Look at the necklace.'_ Satoshi picked up the necklace. 'The Agate Links. Niwa.' Krad nodded_ 'That's right. I thought so as soon as I saw him blushing this morning. Go get him, Satoshi-sama.' _Satoshi nodded and picked up the note. He read it.

_Your cruel deep eyes,  
Your blood like ice.  
One look could kill,  
My pain, your thrill._

I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison runnin' through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains.

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
black lace on sweat

I hear you callin' and it's needles and pins (and pins)  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)  
I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison runnin' through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

One look (one look), could kill (could kill),  
My pain, your thrill.

I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison runnin' through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I wanna too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison

Yeah  
Well I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

Runnin' deep inside my veins  
Burnin' deep inside my veins  
Poison  
I don't wanna break these chains

_By now, you should have figured out who has been sending you these notes. With a little unhelpful commentary from Krad, I'd expect. I've been getting the same from Dark._

_Yours forever, Daisuke Niwa._

Krad chuckled _'I thought so. Why didn't you believe me when I suggested little Niwa this morning?'_ Satoshi replied 'Because I never believed this could be true.' Krad said '_Well, it is. Call him.'_ Satoshi stood up, walking towards the phone.

He took a deep breath and dialled Daisuke's house number. Emiko answered. 'Hello, Niwa residence.' She said. 'Hi, Niwa-san, it's Satoshi Hiwatari, is Niwa there?' Emiko giggled and said 'Oh, sure, yes, one minute.' She left the phone and Satoshi heard a muffled shout of 'Dai-chan! Hiwatari-san is on the phone!' Daisuke ran down the stairs and picked up the phone, breathing heavily. 'H-Hi, Hiwatari-kun.' Said Daisuke. 'Niwa, I got your notes. Can I see you? I want to give you my answer.'

Emiko laughed. Daisuke was blushing, and she could almost feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. Daisuke glared at his mother and replied 'Yes, Hiwatari-kun, I can meet you. Where do you want to meet?' Satoshi replied 'Meet me near the fountain overlooking the ocean in half an hour.' Daisuke said 'Okay, Hiwatari-kun, I'll see you then. Bye.' Satoshi replied 'Bye, Niwa.'

Half an hour later Satoshi arrived at the fountain. 'Niwa.' He said, seeing that Daisuke was already there. 'Hiwatari-kun. Hi.' He said, standing up, a faint blush covering his cheeks. Satoshi walked up to Daisuke. He said 'Thank you for all the presents and notes, Niwa.' Daisuke's blush deepened at his words. Satoshi continued 'I have my answer for you, Niwa. Yours forever.' Daisuke stammered 'What?' Satoshi replied 'Yours forever. I feel the same.' A wide smile crossed Daisuke's face, and he said 'Thank you, Hiwatari-kun......... Satoshi.' A true smile crossed Satoshi's face, and he walked closer and closer towards Daisuke.

Satoshi pressed his lips against the red heads lightly. Daisuke shyly wrapped his arms around his neck and pushed back lightly against his lips. Satoshi wound his arms around Daisuke's waist. He licked Daisuke's lips, and Daisuke opened his mouth. Satoshi slipped his tongue through Daisuke's parted lips, exploring the smaller boy's mouth. He broke the kiss. 'I love you, Daisuke.' he said. Daisuke stared into Satoshi's eyes and replied 'I love you too, Satoshi.' Daisuke took Satoshi's hand, dragging him towards the bench around the fountain. He sat down, pulling Satoshi to sit next to him. Daisuke laid his head on Satoshi's shoulder. 'Let's just....... stay here for a while.' Daisuke said. Satoshi nodded and put an arm around Daisuke, and the two sat there as the sun went down.

Daisuke arrived home after it got dark, Satoshi in tow. Emiko bounded up to him as he came through the door. 'How did it go?' she asked, before seeing Satoshi standing there. She giggled when she saw him. 'I assume that means it went well.' She said. Daisuke blushed and nodded shyly. Satoshi smiled and linked his hand with Daisuke's. Emiko said 'Kyaaaaaaaaa! You two are so cute! Come and meet the family, Sato-chan!' she said, dragging him through to the living room. She said 'Dad, Kosuke, this is Dai-chan's little boyfriend.' Daiki nodded 'Nice to meet you, Hikari-kun. We've heard a lot about you.' Kosuke said 'Nice to see you again, Satoshi-kun.' Satoshi said 'Thank you, Niwa-san, Kosuke-san.'

Daisuke bounded into the room, smiling at his boyfriend and his family. 'Satoshi and I are tired, so we're going to go sleep, okay?' Emiko giggled and said 'Okay.' In Daisuke's head Dark said _'Are you sure that's all your going to do, Daisuke?'_ Daisuke blushed bright red and said back 'Dark! It's too soon for that!' Dark replied _'Hmmm, yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that, Dai-chan.' _Emiko laughed 'What did Dark say?' Daisuke blushed deeper and replied 'He made the suggestion that Satoshi and I weren't going to be sleeping up there.' Emiko giggled and said 'Go on, get to bed, you two, it's late.' Daisuke dragged Satoshi upstairs by his hand. They went into the bedroom and Daisuke grabbed two pairs of pyjamas, handing one to Satoshi. The two boys pulled them on, shyly undressing and redressing in front of each other.

Daisuke went into the bed and said 'Come on, Satoshi. Get in, it's okay.' Satoshi climbed into the bed beside Daisuke. Daisuke snuggled up around Satoshi's waist, giggling happily. Satoshi kissed the top of Daisuke's head. 'Good night, Daisuke.' Satoshi said. 'Good night, Satoshi.' Daisuke said. The two fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

A/N. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I think I'm gonna do another chapter XD I may not though, I'll see. If you don't remember the Agate Links, they were in episode 8. Link: .com/search/videos/q/DN+Angel+episode+8#watch%3Dv1459579Mt5fS456 That was a wonderful episode, it was amazing. One of my favourites :) I can only find it in the dub on veoh, sorry.

The song lyrics used in this are:

1st note – Lifehouse – Everything.

2nd note – Iris – Goo Goo Dolls.

3rd note – I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing – Aerosmith.

4th note – Poison – Alice Cooper


	2. Chapter 2 You're Just My Love

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

A/N. I have to get this and White Day Surprise out by the 14th March and I forgot about them, so it's not gonna happen :s So the White Day sequel might be out a little late, but I'll try my best. 09/03/09: OMG, it's 2 am, why am I writing this?! Pretty bad time to finally decide to write :p

12/03/09: So, I got my exam results back today, and I did pretty well, so to celebrate I decided to update this fanfiction for all you lovely people :D I also want to thank the people that frequently review my stories:

Knight In Shining Armour

Sunset Love

Obsessions Go To Far

Morikoh (though I haven't heard from her in a while :( Morikoh-chan, please get in touch if you read this XD)

You're Just My Love

Daisuke woke up, smiling softly, remembering the previous day. Images of confessing his love to Satoshi ran through his mind, Satoshi telling Daisuke he felt the same way, and their first kiss. Daisuke buried his head in the pillow, blushing deeply. He turned his head to look at the still sleeping Satoshi, smiling softly. Satoshi woke up, blinking a few times. Daisuke smiled and said 'Good morning.' Satoshi said 'I thought yesterday was all a dream.' Daisuke shook his head and said 'No, Satoshi. It wasn't a dream. I'm here with you.' He blushed again, embarrassed. Satoshi smiled softly, tilting Daisuke's head up and kissing him. Daisuke smiled widely 'That was a true smile, Satoshi. You should do that more. It was beautiful.'

Satoshi smiled and leaned in to kiss Daisuke again softly. Daisuke smiled into the kiss. Satoshi ran his tongue against Daisuke's bottom lip. Daisuke opened his mouth for Satoshi to enter, deepening the kiss. Satoshi massaged Daisuke's tongue with his own, exploring the younger boy's mouth. Daisuke moaned softly and blushed, sucking on Satoshi's tongue. Satoshi smiled, pulling away and collapsing down onto the bed, content. Emiko knocked on the door softly, opening it. 'Morning boys.' She said, smiling. 'Morning, mum.' Said Daisuke. 'Good morning, Emiko-san.' Satoshi replied, sitting up in the bed, brushing his hair out of his face. 'I brought you breakfast.' Emiko said. 'And then you have school.'

Daisuke pouted 'I don't want to go to school.' Satoshi said 'Thank you for the breakfast, Emiko-san.' She nodded, smiling, settling it down on the bed in front of the two boys. Daisuke sat up slowly, taking a piece of toast off the plate. Satoshi took his own piece of toast and the two boys ate in silence. 'Daisuke, what are we going to do about the twins? Riku-san likes you, and Risa-san likes me.' Daisuke said 'We'll have to be honest with them. It's the only way.' Satoshi nodded 'Your right.' He finished his breakfast quietly.

'Here, you need a uniform, don't you, Satoshi?' said Daisuke, bounding over to his wardrobe. He handed a spare uniform over to Satoshi and pulled his pyjama shirt over his head, shyly. Daisuke pulled on his own shirt and pulled on his trousers. He bounced off to the bathroom to get washed. Satoshi chuckled softly and began to get dressed himself. He followed Daisuke to the bathroom, getting washed at the sink next to Daisuke.

When they were washed Daisuke grabbed Satoshi's hand, dragging him down the stairs. 'Later, mum, dad, grandpa.' He shouted, running out the door. Satoshi and Daisuke began making their way to the school, walking hand in hand. Daisuke saw the twins ahead of them and sprang apart quickly from Satoshi. 'Now is the perfect time to tell them.' He said, walking faster over to them. He said 'Harada-san, Riku-san!' The twins turned around, facing Daisuke and watching Satoshi walking up to them slowly.

Daisuke said 'Um, Satoshi and I have something we need to tell you two.' Satoshi said 'Risa-san, you know when you gave me that chocolate yesterday, and I already had some off somebody else? Well, the chocolate was from Daisuke, but I didn't know until the end of the day.' Daisuke laced his fingers with Satoshi and said 'Satoshi and I are a couple.' Riku's face fell and tears welled up in her eyes. 'I thought you loved me, Niwa-kun!' she said. Risa said 'I liked you, Hiwatari-kun!' Daisuke said 'I'm sorry, Riku-san, I didn't mean to hurt you.' Riku ran away from Daisuke, heading towards the school. Risa glared at Satoshi and Daisuke before running after her sister.

Daisuke blushed and said 'Oops. I didn't mean to make Riku-san think I loved her. And now she's mad at me.' Satoshi shook his head 'She'll get over it and move on, Daisuke. Come on, let's get to school.' The two boys walked to the school together. They walked through the door, still holding hands. A voice behind the two said 'Daisuke?' Daisuke turned around, breaking his grip on Satoshi's hand. 'Saehara!' Daisuke said shocked. Takeshi ran over to Daisuke and put him in a headlock, ruffling his hair. 'Why didn't you tell me, you sly dog?!' Takeshi teased. Daisuke blushed and said 'I didn't tell anyone, Saehara! We only got together last night!'

Takeshi pulled away. 'Last night? Does that mean you….. you know?' Daisuke shook his head, blushing furiously. 'No, no, we haven't done that yet! We just slept, that's all!' Takeshi smirked and turned to Satoshi. 'The hottest boy in school, wanted by all the girls, is gay?' Satoshi nodded and said 'I was never interested in girls.' Takeshi shook his head 'You know Risa-san loves you, right?' Satoshi said 'Yes, I know. But I was never interested in Harada. I wanted Daisuke.' Daisuke's blush deepened at Satoshi's words. Takeshi said 'Well, I'm happy for the both of you.'

Daisuke looked stumped. 'What, no teasing? No sarcastic comments?' Takeshi shook his head 'Why should I? You like boys, Daisuke, it's no big deal. Anyway, it's time for class, catch you later, Daisuke, Hiwatari.' Daisuke turned to look at Satoshi, still blushing. Satoshi smirked and placed a soft kiss on Daisuke's lips. 'Come on, let's go to class.' He whispered. Daisuke laced his fingers lightly with Satoshi's and they walked to class in silence. When they arrived they took their places in their seats.

About half way through the last lesson of the day Daisuke slyly passed a note to Satoshi. Satoshi unfolded it. The note read:

_Are you busy tonight? There's somewhere I want to take you._

Satoshi turned to Daisuke, looking confused. He wrote back on the note _No, I'm not busy. I'll never be too busy for you. _ and handed it back to Daisuke. Daisuke read the note and blushed, a soft smile on his face.

When class ended Satoshi and Daisuke deliberately took the most time to clear away their belongings, so they would be alone together. Satoshi said 'Daisuke, where do you want to take me?' Daisuke replied 'Somewhere I like to go alone. No one goes there apart from me. But I want to take you.' Satoshi gave one of his true smiles and said sincerely 'Thank you, Daisuke.' Daisuke said 'Your beautiful when you smile, Satoshi.

It was this moment Dark chose to speak to Daisuke. _'Your so cheesy, Daisuke.'_ He teased. Daisuke blushed and replied _'So what? I'm in love. You're the only person who knew how I felt about him, why are you complaining now?'_ Dark retorted _'You were never this mushy until you two became a couple though.' _Daisuke blushed and said _'I am not mushy! You make me sound like a girl, Dark!'_ Dark chuckled and said '_I bet when you two finally have sex, you'll be on the bottom, Daisuke.'_ Daisuke's blush deepened and Dark sunk into the back of Daisuke's mind, laughing loudly, the laughter fading the more he shut himself off.

Satoshi looked quizzically at Daisuke 'Are you okay?' Satoshi asked. Daisuke nodded and said 'I'm fine. Come on, let's go.' Daisuke took hold of Satoshi's hand, lacing his fingers with the blue haired boy's. He started to walk, Satoshi following him. The two walked in a content silence. Suddenly Daisuke turned down a side alleyway, pulling Satoshi along behind him. Daisuke continued along this maze of alleyways, turning in various directions until the two emerged in the sunlight at the other side.

Satoshi had to gasp. In front of him was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever encountered. A vast landscape of green stretched out as far as the eye could see. Lots of colourful flowers clustered around in the grass. Satoshi whispered 'Daisuke, it's beautiful. How did you find this place?' Daisuke smiled, leading Satoshi onto the grass 'I saw it one night when out with Dark. You can see a lot when flying in the air. I decided I'd come back the next day when it was light and investigate. I've been coming here ever since.'

Satoshi smiled and took his hand 'It's beautiful, Daisuke. Thank you for bringing me here.' Daisuke smiled softly and lay down on the grass, beckoning for Satoshi to lie down next to him. Satoshi did so, lacing his fingers with Daisuke's. Daisuke said softly 'I'd stay here together forever with you if I could.' Satoshi nodded and replied 'And I with you, Daisuke.' Daisuke smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the sun on his skin. After a while Daisuke's breathing went heavy, and he lapsed into a quiet sleep. Satoshi turned his head to look at his sleeping boyfriend, a small smile covering his face. Satoshi closed his eyes, and went to sleep.


End file.
